


A Life Well lived

by Explorer67



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explorer67/pseuds/Explorer67
Summary: It's Bea and Allie's golden years together. This is a short one shot.





	A Life Well lived

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I had a little inspiration hit me today. I always wanted to begin a story with them old and happy. Maybe one day I'll build off of this one.

 

The ocean breeze was cool this morning the old woman thought as she sat wrapped in her red blanket. She was seated on the patio basking in the early morning light enjoying the stunning views of the Pacific Ocean. Although her curly red hair had faded to grey many years ago she still remained stunning for a woman of 85. Her high distinguished cheekbones had bestowed her classic timeless beauty. Bea’s face broke into a smile as she heard the creak of a cane moving in synch with footsteps. She turned slowly, happy to see the woman who had been the best part of her life. Allie was walking carefully trying to keep her balance, cane in one hand teacup in the other.

“Thank you beautiful, I would have gotten that myself,” Bea said.

The younger woman placed the cup on the table and leaned down to give her wife a kiss on the cheek.

“No problem Babe. I’ve got to keep moving, my joints get stiff if I just sit around all day.”

She takes a seat next to her wife and reaches for her hand.

“What a beautiful morning, it’s going to be a fabulous day,” Allie said.

“Every day is fabulous when I’m with you.”

Allie smiles playfully ready to turn on the old Novak charm. She still loves to tease and flirt with her wife even after all these years.

“I know a way to make this day a little more fabulous. It involves you, me and the king-sized bed sitting right inside. Come on Bea, you know you want too,” she says with a wink and a cheeky smile.

“Allie, I don’t know how you still manage to make me blush, especially at my age but you always do.”

“It’s just one of my many talents. You love it, admit it.”

“You’re right about that, and I love you,” Bea says as she strokes Allie’s hand. “It’s hard to believe that more than 40 years has passed since we first met. They have been the happiest years of my life.”

“I love you too babe and yes they were fantastic. I feel so lucky to have shared my life with you. You’re my seahorse,” Allie said as she extends her pinky out to link with Bea’s.

Bea chuckles as she links her slightly crooked pinky with Allie’s.

Bea smiled as she watched the morning light fall onto her wife’s face. Despite being 78 years old, she still was stunning. Allie colored her hair blonde and sported a sophisticated shoulder length hairstyle now.  Her ocean blue eyes remained clear and bright still managing to draw in admirers. Despite a cane she used, Allie remained in good health and good spirits.

“I remember the first time we met,” Allie said as she looked into the distant waters. “You took my breath away, you still do you know.”

Bea looks at her wife lovingly and she is overcome as she feels a sense of contentment wash over her. From the laugh lines that adorn her face to the treasured memories she holds dearly of her life with Allie, their daughter Debbie and the grandchildren. Her life had been filled with good friends like Franky, Liz and Maxine all of who became like family to her and Allie over the years. She has no regrets anymore. Albeit her earlier life had been very difficult before she met Allie. Bea wouldn't trade any of her earlier experiences as they had made her who she is today. Bea had learned to seize each day and fill it with love and laughter. Treasure every moment and take advantage of every opportunity. Her motto had become live each day like it is your last.

She truly had a life well lived.

 


End file.
